Good Lovin' Ain't Easy to Come By
by HaakonTheWolf
Summary: Training is in session, but some arguing is in place. Till a new person joins the group and is introduced by Master Fung. And as the journey of the new person comes along, her life is turned around when she meets every body. Not knowing anything, her future awaits her. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! Yeah, This is my first story on here so there migth be some mistakes.
1. Become A Dragon

Xiaolin Showdown Ch.1 To Become A Dragon

Me: I want you guys to know that this is my first story so there might be some rough edges so yeah...

Omi: Where does it show any rough edges? I don't understand.

Kimiko: Its ok Omi. I'll tell you later.

Raimundo: Sorry for interuppting this "cute" moment but, can we get on with the story already?  
Me: Geez... so mean...

Raimundo: I'm not mean... I'm just alittle impaitent.

Me: Such you are... Whatever, but anyway, ENJOY!

It was a calm sunny day, barley anybody made noise. And all you heard was the breeze hitting the trees. Until a slam broke the silence. "RAIMUNDO! AIM AT THE DUMMY! NOT ME!" Kimiko yelled. "But I was!" Raimundo snorted. "Friends friends! Lets not fight! We must train!" Omi jumped in the middle before Kimiko and Raimundo start getting in their throats. "Y'all ain't just gonna stop once in a whil' 'n think this is just stupid? I mean, com' on, this has been goin' on since y'all two met!" Clay added on Omi's comment. "Well if Raimundo stop act like a jerk and less ignorrant maybe I will be alittle nicer." Kimiko glared at Raimundo. Raimundo just stuck his tongue out and folded his arms. "And maybe if Kimiko would stop acting like a princess and less dramatic-" He blew his "Typhoon Boom" on Kimiko. She shriecked and started running. "Maybe I will change." Raimundo chuckled. Master Fung finally walked out to see his little monks training and practicing the special moves. But he sees Kimiko running from the Typhoon Boom, Raimundo was laughing, and Omi and Clay were trying to help Kimiko before she gets hit.

"What is going on here?" Master Fung finally said. Everyone except Raimundo went silent (Which measn he was still laughing) and bowed down in apology. "What is so funny Raimundo? All I saw was your wind attacking Ms. Kimiko." Master Fung walked slowly to Raimundo. Raimundo finally opened his eyes and stopped. He jumped straight up and bowed for apology. "I'm sorry Master Fung. She was just irritating me." He glared a Kimiko. "That is such a lie! You can't expect to believe him do you?!" Kimiko hissed. "Well its true! You always judge me and never believe me!" He barked. Now they were at their throats. She were arguing nonstop until some walked from behind Master Fung. "Who is that Master Fung? We never seen her here before." Omi walked around the girl. "My students, settle down. This is our new friend who will be joining us from now on. Young lady, would you like to introduce yourself?" Master Fung made a light smile and walked behind her. She rubbed her arms and blushed lighty. "~Hello! My name is Omi and you are?" Omi put his hand out. She looked at it and shivered. "H-hi... M-my name i-is Heilki..." She finally took her hands out and shook Omi's hand. "She will be alittle quiet at first but, be very nice to her. The dragon of the moon is very different from the daily activities we all do." Master Fung pointed out.

Her eyes opened wide and stared at the four monks. Out of one of them, she thought Clay was cute. She made a light blush and smiled. Clay walked to Heilki and smiled. "Well ya, sur' remind me of the moon. Quiet. I respect that." Clay nodded. Heilki felt her face heating up. She turned away and looked at Master Fung. "Like Raimundo, she comes from Southern America." Master Fung patted the young girl's head. Raimundo jumped straight up and circled around Heilki like a shark. "Where are you from then?" Raimundo narrowed his eyes. "I was raised in Peru. But I am Peruvian, Colombian, and Nicaraguian." She answered slowly. "Very cultur'l indeed" Clay pulled his hat down alittle bit. "Wow! A girl dragon! Finally a girl I can talk to!" Kimiko hugged Heilki. "She does not like hugging unless she accepts it. So don't get anymore comfortable in the future." Master Fung added on. Omi smiled and nodded."I will respect her "Anti-social" way of life. Piece of rice cake!" (Omi slang! So cute!) Omi patted Heilki's back. "I think you ment piece of cake, not "Rice cake" Omi." Kimiko corrected Omi. "I am not anti-social! I just don't like talking to people as much as you do." Heilki's voice changed for shy girl, to tomboy.

"Anyways, I don't know you guys yet..." Her voice trailed off, daydreaming. Raimundo raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in her face. "What's with her?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung shook his head. "She has a tendancy of daydreaming too much." He started heading to the dojo. "Be good to the new monk." And he went inside. Heilki, still daydreaming, just stood there, lifeless. "I wonder what she's thinking about." Kimiko broke the silence. Omi poked Heilki abd she shook her head. She turned around and Master Fung was gone. She shivered and her knees shook violently. "Its ok partner. We ain't gonna hurt you." Clay patted Heilki's back. She made a nervous smile and nodded slowly. "Well, its nice to meet you all." Heilki finally said. They all greeted(Especially Kimiko and Omi) and now, Heilki is more relaxed. They all went inside. Master Fung turn to see the new monk talking instead of stutterimg. "I see that you have gotten used to the other monks." Master Fung smiled. Heilki just simply smiled and nodded.

"I think this place is awesome!" Heilki giggled. Kimiko grabbed her arm and smiled. "I call her sleeping in my room!" Kimiko giggled. "No, I will!" Raimundo grabbed her arm. "No you aren't! She needs to spend time with a _girl_ not a boy!" Kimiko glared at Raimundo. "She also needs to hang with her own _race_." Raimundo yanked Heilki. And once again, Kimiko and Raimundo were clawing their throats again. Master Fung rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, since you both can't decide-" Master Fung turns to Clay. "Can she sleep in you room until her room is set?" Master Fung raised an eyebrow. Clay smiled and nodded. "So unfair! She needs a _girl_!" Kimiko pouted. Clay patted Heilki's back. "Ya' here that partner? Your bunkin' with me!" He smiled. "I guess thats alright. By any chance do you have a charger? My Ipod is dead." Heilki pulled out her earplugs. "Those were in you ear the whole time!?" They all said at once. She nodded. "My hair covers my ears.. As you can see." She smiled. "I'm not into them machine type stuff." Clay made a heavy sigh. "I have a spare. Don't worry." Kimiko ran to her room. Kimiko grabbed the wire and ran back to Heilki.

"Here you go." Kimiko smiled. "Thanks. I lost mine when some jerk stole it from me." Heilki mumbled. "That sucks." Raimundo said. "I know right? See, what had happened was,Iba caminando hacia el coche y el adolescente me preguntó si tenía algún cambio le dije "lo siento, no lo hacen". Y él le dijo: "Hombre, eres pobre o algo así?" Entonces le dije: "Mira, no se puede caminar a los comentarios groseros y así hacer" Y entonces él tomó la bolsa con mi electrónica. Me volví, pero mis cables para everything había desaparecido!" Heilki started speaking to Raimundo. And people thought she was speaking gibber gabber. Raimundo sucked his teeth and shook his head. "I hate those type of people! Acting like they have the right to say what they say. Si yo fuera tú, me habría golpear el culo y decir: "Si te vuelvo a ver Te veré en el funeral!" y alejarse." Raimundo started speaking gibber gabber as well. "Exactly! I was going to do that but I didn't want to look like "A special person"" Heilki shrugged.

"I'm sorry for interrpputing but I didn't understand a word you said." Kimiko pointed out. "Oh! Sorry! I just like talking to some one who can understand me." Heilki blushed in embarrasment. "Its alright. But what she said was-" Dojo came out of no where and circled in the middle. "We got another Shen Gon Wu guys. Time to- Who is this?" Dojo looked at Heilki. "We'll explain later. Would you like to come with us to see what we Xiaolin monks do?" Raimundo asked. "That would be tight!" She smiled. Dojo grew brigger enough to fit everybody. And he flew on.

(IN THE SKIES)

"AAAAHHHHH!" Heilki screamed. "TOO HIGH TOO HIGH!" She cried. She grabbed Raimundo's waist. "What the he-" "Please... Put me down." She pleaded. "Ah. ya scared aren'y you? Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I was just like you when I rode Dojo for the first time." Raimundo coughed as he felt his rib cage break. "Can't... Breathe!" Raimundo whined. Heilki loosened her grip and apologized. "Were here you guys!" Dojo yelled. and the headed for land. Once they reached land. Heilki colapsed and shoved her face on the ground. "Thank you! I am alive!" I breathed slowly and normally. "OK. so where is the Shen Gon Wu?" Kimiko asked Dojo. Dojo tilted his head South West near the mountains. "Alright! Lets go guys." Kimiko started walking towards the mountains. It took awhile since Raimundo and Heilki were talking. And they were talking ALOT. Like, "they forgot they had to get a Shen Gon Wu" forgot. They were way behind and laughing alot. Omi ran to them and started shoving them. But that failed. So Clay was the one to shove them forward. "Com' on ya'll walkin' slower than a snail!" Clay pushed them once more.

Heilki looked at the blond and smiled. "Sorry! Its just that Raimundo understands me and it feels like I known him FOREVER!" Heilki giggled. "Who knew we had a lot in common!" Raimundo grew a big gooyf smile on his face. In the back round, Kimiko became jealous. "Well, if you like him so much, why don't you marry him?" Kimiko said sarcastically. Heilki made a light blush and smiled. "I don't want to rush into anything. But he is my friends. I don't like him like that! Thats just wierd. I don't know him like that!" Heilki laughed. "She is a pretty awesome girl, but she is not really my type, I mean, she so nervous to talk to us, I thought her legs were about to snap off! I mean, did you see how they were shaking?" Raimundo laughed as well. "True true. He not my type either. He actually scared me. I thought he was gonna kill me when he circled around me!" Heilki smiled and the two Latinos started talking again. This time, in gibber gabber(Spanish).

"There it is!" Omi yelled. He found the Shen Gon Wu in the tree. Omi ran and was close to grabbing it. Until some teen boy with red hair and red eyes snatched it. "Hey baldy! I saw it first!" The boy yelled. "No, we saw it first Jack!" Kimiko yelled. Wuya flew in and starting yelling. "Grab it from him already Jack! Grab it!" Wuya yelled. "Don't rush me lady!" Jack yelled. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled. Jack was going to say something until he saw Heilki. "Hey! I know you! Youre that poor girl I asked for money! What are you doin with these losers?" Jack asked. "Because I am one of the dragons jerk! Give me my wires back!" Heilki yelled. Jack laughed and made an evil smile. "Why don't you join me? You look _mighty fine _as a wonderful, cute, villian." Jack licked his lips and smiled. Heilki blyshed with embarrestment and played with her fingers. "No she isn't! She is a good dragon of the moon and she will stay eith us you ugly girl! Right Hei-Heilki?" Raimunde shook his new friend firmly. Heilki was daydreaming and a darkish-redish arua circled her. "I don't think she's thinking anything good." Omi pointed out. "Congratulations. You stated the obvious." Raimundo siad sarcastically. "This will be easy." Jack smile grew bigger.

"I reckon' some one fast enough needs to get the ShenGon Wu." Clay said picking up Heilki _'bridal'_ style. "I'll go" Kimiko volunteered. "Wait, do we even have our Shen Gon Wu's with us?" Raimundo asked. They all checked their pockets, bags, everything. "How do we forget our Shen Gon Wu's!? We're screwed!" Everyone started to panic. "Wait, we don't even know what we're gonna do yet." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting."  
Jack mumbled. "Let's just fight him and Wuya." Raimundo suggested. They all agreed and faced Jack, who was playing _rock, paper, sissors_ with Wuya. "Ok, we will fight, but since there are only two of you, two of us will fight." Kimiko pointed out. "fair enough." Jack shrugged. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" Jack Kimiko, Wuya and Omi yelled at once. And they all went to the ying-yang world.

(OUTSIDE THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN)

Raimundo mumbled under his breath complaining; "Why did Kimiko go? I should've gone." "Why don't you just sit down partner." Clay asked getting alittel annoyed for once. Raimundo was about to protest, be demanded and he sat down. "She's light than I expected." Clay finally said. "I'm wondering what she's thinking about." Raimundo rubbed his neck. "By the looks of it, she looks like she seein' a ghost." Clay grew a worried look on his face. "Don't worry about it, she is just daydreaming. She's not gonna die or anything." Raimundo rolled his eyes. Clay narrowed his eyes and made a heavy sigh. The arua around Heilki faded away and she started to blink slowly. "Hey there buddy." Raimundo patted Heilki's shoulder. "You ok there partner? You look like you had a nightmare in that litte daydream of yur's" Clay said, still holding Heilki 'bridal' style. "I hate daydreaming like this..." Heilki mumbled under her breath. "What were you daydreaming about anyway?" Raimundo asked, wanting to know want happened. "Don't ask her about her dreams. Thats her to know and for you to leave it alone." Clay shook his head at Raimundo. Heilki looked down and she finally noticed(Yeah I know, took her a while) that Clay was holding her. She flushed with red and told Clay to put her down. I nodded and put her down gently.

"What's going on anyway?" Heilki aksed. "Why don't ya' loook yourself?" Clay turned the girl's head to see. Her eyes widened as it all of a sudden, was a race to something like this. "Its like a life or death situation." Heilki added on. "What do you mean?" Raimundo asked. "As each person moves, Jack already know whats gonna happen. As you can see, he acually studies his oppnents before really starting that battle. Wuya on the other hand, well, that a different story. She is using the teen to get the Shen Gon Wu. And once she has all of them she will leave Jack with nothing but a goodbye and a "you have been serving me well" type of goodbye. Now Kimiko is using her feet to guide her, while Omi, Omi uses his movement and his surroundings to keep him moving. Possibility, we will win, but this will be tough since he faced these two already. Correct? So, if Kimiko and Omi depend on oppsite of what they usaully do, they could get the Shen Gon Wu-" Heilki snaps her fingers. "Just like that." When she turns around. Clay and Raimundo's eyes were wide open and tried to process what Heilki just said.

"Wow... Didn't think I would here that from... Well." "Me?" Heilki intruppted Clay and raised an eyebrow. Clay jumped and scratched the back of his head. "Uh-uh..." Clay was speechless. He never heard anyone figure anything. As if his life just got a kick of "a wake up call". He tugged his shirt and sighed. "I-I... yeah. I never heard anyone sound like that. I think its nice. Really nice." He made a nervous smile. Heilki smiled and tried to stop the heating on her cheeks. "I can't believe you said that. You're smart my friend!" Raimundo wrapped his arm around Heilki. She smiled and nodded. "It just comes out." She smiled as well and wrapped her arm around Raimundo's shoulder. Clay coughed and looked at Heilki. "Alright you two. lets watch the showdown." Clay mumbled. "You alright man? You sound wierd.  
Raimundo walked to his best friend. Clay shooed Raimundo away saying "I'm fine just watch already."

(IN THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN)

Omi was fighting Jack and of course, Heilki's therory was right. It was harder for Omi and Kimiko to fight. Jack had already gotten used to the movement. He swung and dodged perfectly. Kimiko fought Wuya and of course, Wuya lost. She can't fight, she goes through things(Epic fail). It took at least 30mins to fight and finally, Omi and Kimiko won the Shen Gon Wu. Kimiko hugged Omi and looked at Raimundo. Her heart burned and she grinded her teeth together. He didn't notice her at all! She let go of Omi and walks straight to Raimundo and hugs him. "We won!" Kimiko acted happy. Raimundo cheered and smiled. Omi hugged Clay and Heilki, slamming Clay's body to Heilki's. Heilki giggled when Omi danced "the robot". Clay smiled and laughed as well. "How long does Omi dance? He looks funny." Heilki asks. "Like about 5mins." Clay replied. When Clay and Heilki faced each other, they were both inches away from their face. They both blushed lightly and faced away.

"Well, lets get home ya'll" Clay broke the the hug. "What the hurry? You alright?" Kimiko asked. Dojo grew large and Clay jumped on. "Nah. Just feel under the weather is all." Clay rubbed his head. "Oh. I guess." Kimiko shrugged; everyobdy jumped on Dojo and left.

(IN THE SKIES)

"You alright Clay?" Heilki turned to see Clay looking down, pale. "Yes I'm a'right" Clay sounded annoyed. Heilki grabbed her Ipod and earplugs and put one ear plug in Clay's ear. Clay jumped and glanced at Heilki. "What are you doin?" Clay asked. "You'll see." She smiled. She turned on her Ipod and music blasted out.

_"~Call the doc I must be sick, better get me my medicine."_

Clay felt the vibrations through out his body. "You like it? It Hollywood Undead-Medicine. I can chan-" "No its fine." Clay intruppted Heilki.

"So you ok with this music?"

"Yes. Sounds different from the music I listen to but that's alright. You like this kind of music?"

"Yeah, when I listen to it. It just feel, well, happy and alive, explains part of my life that I always had."

When those words escaped Heilki's lips. Clay's heart skipped a beat. He smiled and grabbed the Ipod. "Oh! What about this one?" Clay clicked the button and the music changed.

_"~If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band_  
_That lead guitar is hot but not for "Louisiana Man"_  
_So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance_  
_If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band."_

Clay sung his heart out in the pride of his country. Heilki smiled and clapped. Clay still singing, turned to Heilki and nudged her shoulder. "Sing partner! YYEEE HAH!" Clay yelled. Heilki laughed and Raimundo joined Clay. the three sang:

_"~I remember down in Houston we were puttin' on a show_  
_When a cowboy in the back stood up and yelled, "Cotton-Eyed Joe"!_  
_He said, "We love what you're doin', boys don't get us wrong_  
_There's just somethin' missin' in your song!"_

They all sung the sung all the way to the Dojo.

(THE DOJO)

When they got off the dragon, the singing group was dancing and laughing. "WOO WEE! AIN'T HAD THAT MUCH FUN SINCE THE DAY I LEARNED TO RIDE A HORSE!" Clay laughed. Raimundo nodded and turned to Heilki, who was still dancing. "I can tell that we three are gonna be good friends!" Raimundo grabbed their necks and tugged them towards him. Master Fung came out and smiled at the scene of Heilki, Raimundo and Clay dancing until they got tired. But Kimiko on the other hand, got jealous. Omi and walked to Master Fung and smiled. "She has gotten used to us quickly." Omi glanced at Master Fung. "Ah yes. The little seed has grow into its new garden." Master Fung made a weak smile as Raimundo, Heilki and Clay fell asleep under the tree. "But there is something on my mind that bothers me about her." Omi's face, grew with worry. "And what is that Omi?"

"Will her daydreaming distract her from training and fighting in a Shen Gon Wu Battle?"

"It depends Omi, she has just started this life of catching Shen Gon Wu."

"Yes I know master, but what about Jack?"  
"As long as Jack knows she is on our side, she will be safe from his and Wuya's hands."

Omi nodded and walked inside the Dojo. Master Fung walked to the tree and woke the three sleeping beauties. "Alright. Get some rest all of you if you are that tired. But first, take a shower." Master Fung pointed at the door. The three bowed and ran inside. Kimiko, just walked(mostly stomping) to the Dojo.

(IN THE DOJO)

They all got in their showers and all changed into their sleep wear. Now it was time for supper. Heilki had never ate her food that was not cooked by her mother or father. So she became nervous if she would have a allergic reaction or not like the food and starve herself since this is all they made. "Its good! You'll like it!" Raimundo nudged Heilki's shoulder. She nodded slowly and took alittle bite. The taste reminded her mother when she's cooking: Arroz con Camarones(Shrimp dish) She felt tears swell on her cheeks and sniffed. "Woah woah! You ok?" Raimundo asked, patting Heilki's back. "No,Echo de menos a mi madre y padre. La comida sabe igual que la comida de mi madre hace. Yo solía comer cuando mi padre no estaba en casa y yo estaba solo con ella. Y ahora no puedo ver su forma de cocinar los camarones y cocinar con ella. Echo de menos mi casa." Heilki wiped her tears. "Same thing here. I still miss my parents. But they know I am going to be safe here." Raimundo smiled. "Its ok there feller'. I mean, we all had to deal with the same thing you have to deal with." Clay rubbed her back.

"Yeah, we all did, just relax and eat the food." Kimiko shoved food in her mouth. "Well that sounded harsh." Raimundo glared at Kimiko. "What? She needs to eat, not mope and tell her a story in gibber gabber." Kimiko rolled her eyes. Heilki was shocked at Kimiko. At first she was acting like she was her best friend, but now she hates her. "Well that _"gibber gabber"_ is the language I speak too!" Raimundo raised his voice. "Well maybe you should try speaking English instead of talking to a Spanish faker who wastes her time, acting liek a figgin EMO!" Kimiko yelled. "KIMIKO!" Master Fung yelled. The whole table went in silence. Heilki bursted in tears and ran to a different room. "You go apologize for what you have said!" Master Fung pointed out the door Heilki ran into. Kimiko stomped her feet and walked out the room.

(THE ROOF)

"Mama! I'm scared. I need you! Ever since I left, you aren't here anymore... I'm scared... Please... Stay with me..." Heilki moaned in agony. Kimiko made a heavy sigh and tapped Heilki's shoulder. " What do you need?" Heilki asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Saying those things? Or sorry I came here and ruined you life all of a sudden?" Heilki hissed. A dark yellowish arua circled Heilki. "Sorry for what I said. I just don't know what came over me. I just got upset alirght? I'm upset because- because... Becuase of Raimundo alright?" Kimiko broke at last. Heilki rasied an eye brow and finally looked at Kimiko. "You like him don't you?" Heilki asked. Kimiko jumped and played with her fingers. "Well, yeah... shorda'..." She stuttered. Heilki smiled and laughed. "Well if it makes you feel better, I don't like him like that." Heilki smiled. "Like I said: He's not my type. And if I did like him, I know we wouldn't last long."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe it will, but I mean we will break up if we were dating."

"Well I guess. It just something about him that makes me want to hug him... And some parts that make me want to slap him in the face." Kimiko smile, faded to a frown.

"You won't tell anybody will you?"

"No. Thats not how I roll. I won't tell, prommise." Heilki raised her right hand in the air and nodded.

"Thanks. I jsut don;t think its the time to tell him yet." Kimiko winked. Heilki giggled and nodded. "I know what ya mean." Heilki smiled once more. "So we cool now?" Kimiko asked. Heilki nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." Heilki got up and pulled her hand out. "You comin'?" Heilki asked. Kimiko nodded and grabbed her hand. They both laughed and went inside.

(IN THE DOJO)

"I'm surprised I didn't here any cursing or slapping, scratching and hitting either." Raimundo chuckled. Heilki stuck her tongue out. "That would be stupid." Heilki rolled her eyes. "It was just a misunderstanding." Kimiko glared at Raimundo. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Are gonna eat Heilki or what?" Raimundo asked.

"Of course! I'm starving!" She grabbed her bowl and ate. But it took under a minute to eat! She burped and wiped her mouth. "Ok! I'm going to rest. Clay? Where is your room?" Heilki got up from her seat. Clay had a blank face and his mouth hung open. "Clay? Clay, you alright?" Heilki poked Clay's face. Clay shook his head and got up. "Right, this way." Clay let Heilki go first. As they walked in the room, it was just black. Clay turned on the lights. It was a country stylied room, of course, it smell like a farm. Except it smell more cleaner. Like a new farm. Heilki looked around and saw a stereo in his room. "I thought you said you weren't into into this stuff?" Heilki asked. "I didn't say all the stuff did I?" Clay turned on the stereo. It played his country music. Heilki smiled and laughed as Clay was dancing. "Let me try." Heilki put her Ipod in and changed the music.

_"~Can't swim so I took a boat  
To an island so remote  
Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before.  
Stayed there 'til the air was clear.  
I was bored and out of tears,  
Then I saw you washed up on the shore."_

Clay looked at the dancing girl and chuckled, He then fell on his bed and finally said. "So how did you get chosin' to come here?" Heilki paused and sat on the floor.

"Well, I was doing laundry and cleaning the house to surprise my mother, and than the door bell rang. So I ran to get the door, but my father opened it. I see a old monk standing there, bowing. My father thought he was crazy. I shrugged and went back to walking. A few minutes later, my dad called my name and told me: "empacar sus cosas, salir de la casa ahora"(pack up, leave the house now). He begged him I didn't want to leave and he threw my bag to me and yelled saying leave the house! Of course, my dad was drunk, so he couldn't controll himself even if he wanted to." Heilki scratched her head. Clay opened his eyes in surprise as she left in force by her father. "Well, at least nobody will hurt you." Clay made a weak smiled. Heilki raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Clay's hat. "Why do you wear a hat?" Heilki changed the subject. Clay was confused but answered. "I don't know, just do. It my thing." "Can I wear it?" She asked another question. Clay shook his head. But she didn't listen. She snatched the hat and put it on. Clay tried to grab it, but he was too comfortable, so he just gave up.

"How do I look?" Heilki walked to Clay and smiled. His hat was too big, her eyes to the tip of her nose was covered. Clay's eyes opened wide and he coughed. "You look-" "Aweome? Yeah I know right!? I like this hat! Where did you get it?" Heilki started to sound a tad bit annoying. Clay grew a frown on his face and fell back to his pillow. "My grandpa gave it to me before he died. Told me to "Wear it with pride."" Clay glanced at eilki who smile faded. "Oh... Sorry for asking... here's your hat." She put his hat back on his head. "Nah, its fine. He was alittle crazy anyway." Clay shrugged. He jumped out of his bed and pulled out a matress. It already had a pillow and everything. "You can sleep here tonight." Clay dusted off the bed. Heilki nodded and jumped on the bed. "Comfy!" She giggled. Clay smiled and went back to his bed. He covered himself in his blankets and turned off the lights. "Good night partner." Clay yawned.

"Buenos Noches Clay." Heilki said fluently. And made a heavy sigh and fell fast asleep.

Songs:

Medicine- Hollywood Undead  
If your gonna play in Texas- Alabama  
Mermaid- Train

NEXT TIME ON XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN:

Heilki ran out the door and smell the air. She felt a breeze hit her face softly as if the wind gave her kisses. She smiled and made a heavy sigh. "Somuch better than Peru." She yawned. She ran inside and everybody jumped at the sound of her laughing. "Where were you? Kimiko and I thought you ran off." Raimundo got up and gave her a bowl.

"Nah, just went to get a breather. Outside feels nice." Heilki dug her spoon in the bowl. "Is it cold or hot?" Omi asked. "In between. But alittle mor on the hot side." Heilki made hand movement to prove what she ment. "Good day to practice then." Clay got up to wash his dish.


	2. Wish Its Home

This is another chapter of this Fanfic

ENJOY!

Omi: Yay!

Kimiko: Shh! Omi, when she says "Enjoy!" She means be quiet and read the story.

Omi: Ok!

Me: ~Oh Omi! *Pats Omi's head*

Heilki ran out the door and smell the air. She felt a breeze hit her face softly as if the wind gave her kisses. She smiled and made a heavy sigh. "So much better than Peru." She yawned. She ran inside and everybody jumped at the sound of her footsteps. "Where were you? Kimiko and I thought you ran off." Raimundo got up and gave her a bowl.

"Nah, just went to get a breather. Outside feels nice." Heilki dug her spoon in the bowl. "Is it cold or hot?" Omi asked. "In between. But alittle more on the hot side." Heilki made hand movement to prove what she ment. "Good day to practice then." Clay got up to wash his dish. "Yup. What do you guys do in practice?" Heilki asked. "Just train to get stronger." Raimundo put his dishes in the sink. "Are yu gonna clean this or what?" Clay raised an eyebrow. "I'll wash it later." Raimundo scratched the back of his head. "Come on. I'll show ya." Raimundo opened the back door. Heilki walked out and her eyes opened wide in amazment. "This. Is. Awesome." Heilki jaw dropped as she touched the wooden dummies. "Looking at it, yes, training with it. No" Raimundo chuckled as the girl poked the dummy. "Where did they get all of this?" Heilki asked. "Who is "they"?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Master Fung and the other Masters." Heilki turned to Raimundo and tilted her head. Raimundo shrugged and walked to Heilki.

"Don't know. They don't say."

"Maybe they built them."

"Maybe, maybe. It would be awesome if they did though."

"Yeah. Anyways, what do you do?"

Raimundo backed up and closed his eyes. He took a breath and opened his eyes. He aimed at the dummy and use his wind (Go wind!) to cut the dummie's body in half. Heilki's eyes opened in amazment once more. "Pretty good. pretty good indeed." Master Fung walked toward Raimundo. Heilki and Raimundo bowed and said good morning. "I see you are showing Heilki what we do here yes?" Master Fung made a weak smile. "Yeah, she's asking alot of questions though. Like, where did you get this training set?" Raimundo turned to Heilki who picked up the upper body piece of the dummy the was sliced in half. "They were built by our antcestors. It took them many years." Master Fung put his hand on the wood. "Only with their bare hands." He finished. Raimundo's eyes opened with surprise. "With their bare hands!? No wonder it took them years!" Raimundo chuckled. Heilki turned to see the other monks coming out of the dojo.

"I am now ready to train Master Fung!" Omi stretched. Kimiko walked to Heilki and smiled. "You know, you're only here for two days. Clay and Raimundo are talking about you too." Kimiko giggled. "Really?" Heilki turned to Clay, who was talking to Raimundo. "What do they say about me?" Heilki finished. "They say that you are "one of the boys" but pretty." Kimiko mumbled at the word 'pretty'. "Really? They called me "pretty"? Wow, its been a while since I was called 'pretty'" Heilki cheered quietly. "Don't get too comfortable." Kimiko mumbled. "Oh, sorry. But wow!" Heilki giggled. "Its fine, its normal when we girls are called 'pretty'" Kimiko smiled. Omi walked to the two girls that were giggling and talking. "What are you talking about?" Omi asked. "Stuff." Kimiko answered. "what is this 'stuff' that you speak of?" Omi tilted his head. "stuff you boys wouldn't understand" Heilki patted Omi's head.

Omi tugs Heilki's sleeve and give her puppy eyes. "Please tell me!" Omi pouted. But the girls wouldn't break, they just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Why do you want to know anyway? Are you just trying to get our answers and tell the boys?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. Omi's eyes flew opened and became speechless. "Uh-uh... Got to go now bye!" And Omi ran off. "How did you know he was going to do that?" Kimiko watched as Omi ran back to the boys. "My brothers did that all the time when I was in Peru." Heilki shrugged. "Oh. Well, that makes since." Kimiko shrugged. "So, how is Raimundo for you?" Heilki asked. Kimiko made a heavy sigh and looked back at Heilki. "Not so good. He still has that smart attitude. I hate that." Kimiko mumbled.

"I know how you feel! They think that they can treat us like we are second best." Heilki rolled her eyes. "I just wish he would notice that someone cares alot about him." Kimiko pouted. "Its ok. So what if he is a pain in the butt, they're boys. He'll come around." Heilki patted Kimiko's back. "Maybe your right. When I'm ready, I'll tell him I like him." Kimiko smiled. "Thats the spirit!" Heilki fist pumped the air. The two girls laughed and headed inside. What the girls didn't know, is that the boys had the Mind Reader Conch. "What were they talking about?" Raimundo asked Clay. Clay's eyes opened wide and looked at Raimundo. "Er... Uh-Uh... Raimundo?" Clay gulped. "What? What did they say? SPILL IT MAN!" Raimundo shook Clay violently. "First, STOP SHAKING ME!" Clay barked. Raimundo stopped and made a nervous laugh. "Hah ah... Sorry" Raimundo smiled. Clay rolled his eyes and looked at Raimundo. "Second, I think Kimiko likes you." Clay played with his fingers. They was total silence. "W-what did y-you say?" Raimundo stuttered. "He clearly said that Kimiko is attacted to you! What do you not understand?" Omi rolled his eyes.

"Oh. ..." Raimundo was speechless. Were they just playing with his emotions? Or was this for real? Raimundo was confused and tilted his head. "But we always argue! This doesn't add up!" Raimundo became clueless to his suroundings. But he was blushing at the moment. Flattered yet frusturated. Raimundo started to head to the dojo, but Clay and Omi jumped in front of Raimundo and grabbed him. "OOOOHHH! I'M GONNA GET HER!" Raimundo yelled. "You can't blamer er'! They're girls! You can never understand them! Don't trouble your little peanut head over the problem." Clay gave Raimundo a bear hug. "Why didn't she tell me instead of wasting my time arguing with me!" Raimundo huffed. Omi grabbed Raimundo legs, making Raimundo fall. "It is not worth harming a friends Raimundo! In time, she will tell you her true feelings! Just wait!" Omi pouted. "Fine. But does it make any sense that she pciks on me for no reason and its so annoying!" Raimundo kicked the dirt. "But why are you getting angry? You should be happy some body at least likes you." Clay let go of Raimundo.

"Yeah... I guess your right..." Raimundo shrugged. "Shall we continue going through Kimiko's techno pad device?" Omi smiled. "Omi, thats and Ipad- Wait, how did you get that!?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow. Omi showed them the Shroud of Shadows. Raimundo laughed and smiled. "You sly dog!" He chuckled. Omi looked around in confusement. "I don't see a dog. He must be very sly then. Lets go find him!"

"Omi, it was a saying."

"Oh! So there is no dog then?

"No Omi, the is no dog."

Raimundo explained what the saying ment so Omi won't use the saying at wrong times. When Raimundo finished he turned to see Heilki and Kimiko looking at them. Raimundo screamed like a girl and jumped on Clay. Heilki laughed and Kimiko giggled. Raimundo coughed and let go of Clay. "And that guys-" He looks at the girls and smirks. "How girls react when they see gross things like bugs and rodents." Raimundo finished. "We girls aren't like that all the time! For example-" Heilki looked around. The group followed as she looked for an example. Heilki stopped and chuckled. "What about-" Heilki got up and pulled up a criket in her right and a rat in the other. "This Raimundo!" She put them in Raimundo's face. Raimundo screamed once more and ran behind Clay. "Wait, wait, wait. I thought you said girls get scared of this stuff? Does this mean you're a girl Rai?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow. Raimundo twitched and walked to Heilki. "I-I'm not scared. Watch!" Raimundo snatched the rodents out of Heilki's hands. At first, he was fine. Until the rat ran down his pants and the criket went in his hair. All you saw was him running in circles taking off his pants and scratching his head. The groups started laughing like crazy. Like they were all going to explode. Once Raimundo got rid of the rat and criket, he put on his pant and heaed to the dojo.

Kimiko smiled faded as her crush walked inside, embarrased. "I'll be back you guys. Just going to check on Raimundo." She told the group. And she ran inside. Heilki looked at Clay and Omi, who were whistling and looking away. "What do you two know?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. Clay and Omi jumped and looked at Heilki. "W-What do you mean partner? We don't know nothin'" Clay stuttered. "Uh-Huh. Oh ok. I'll go tell Kimik othat you have her Ipad if you don't tell me." Heilki grew a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't dare." Clay glared at Heilki. "KIMIKO! CLAY AND OMI HAVE YOU IP-" Clay covered Heilki mouth and Omi grabbed her arms. "Alright alright! You win... Ya see, we know that-" "Kimiko is attracted to Raimundo!" Omi interuppted. "Nice way to put it..." Clay rolled his eyes. "WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Heilki hissed. Clay and Omi'd head hung down and showed Heilki the Mind Reader Conch. Heilki eyes flew opened and growled. "You read her mind!? Oooohhhh! You boys are just so! Argh! You two should be-" "Raimundo knows about it too." Clay broke the news to Heilki. Heilki became speechless. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So, you... three ruined her chance to ask Raimundo out since Raimundo knows? How did he take it?" Heilki growled. Clay looked the other way and sighed. "Well, he wasn't to happy when he heard. He was confused because she picks on him most times so yeah." Clay rubbed his head. Heilki's rage took over her and her face turned red. "I .AM .GOING TO KILL YOU. BOTH..." She growled. Clay saw a darkish yellow aura circle her. "Omi, if I don't make it out alive, tell my ma and pa that I love them both alright?" Clay stuttered. "And if I don't survive. Tell Dojo that he was drinking toilet water this whole time." Omi gulped. There was total silence between the three. "What? Does he look like he cares about what he eats or drinks?" Omi asked. Heilki shrugged and attacked the boys. All you heard was screaming and yelling for help.

"Say uncle!" Heilki had Omi and Clay in a head lock. "Aunt! Aunt! I say Aunt instead of uncle! Since your a lady of course!" Omi chocked. "Close enough." Heilki let go of Omi. Omi breathed for air and crawled for safety. But Clay, well, he didn't say Uncle yet. Heilki told him to say uncle. But still Clay didn't say anything. He just waited for her to get off. The problem was that Heilki never gives up when it comes to this. Of course she kept going at it. Clay was losing his patience. He growled and got a glance at Heilki, who was upper cutting him. "Why aren't you fighting?" Heilki's aura started to spread more. "I don't hit lady folk. And just to think, I thought you was gonna be a nice person... But you're just a verment!" Clay growled. Heilki was speechless. Here's a fact about Heilki, in all her old schools, she was known for being the most violent person in the schools. Also the most sensitive, but thats why she's violent, her sensitivity gets her and she takes it out on innocent people.

Tears slid down Heilki's cheeks. Her aura turned into a sky blue. She fell to her knees and wiped her tears. Clay's eyes flew open and ran to the girl. "I'm sorry. Didn't know you were that sensitive." Clay patted Heilki's back. "No. Its fine. Its just that all the bad memories I had at school were coming back, thats all. You reminded me of this kid who I injured all the time. It fine. Really." Heilki got up and wiped her tears. Clay raised an eyebrow. "What were you known at your school?" Clay asked. Heilki looked at Clay and shivered. "The most violent person in all schools I went to." Heilki answered emotionless. "Oh." Clay's eyes widened. "But, you looks sweet and calm. How is that possible? I mean look at you! Not even a scratch you!" Clay saw Heilki lift her bangs. When she lifted her bangs up, he was speechless. He saw a huge scar placed on her face. He covered her mouth as she put her bangs back in place. "And that one was from 3rd grade." Heilki added. Clay shivered, he was now confused. "So thats why you wear a poncho, long shirts and long pants?" Clay rasied his eyebrow slightly. Heilki told him yes and no.

the pants and shirt, yes. but her poncho, she got the poncho when her brother went to the army. She explained how he got it why she got it. As she told him, he would ask questions. She answered some, but not all. When she finished, Clay understood everything. "I get it now." Clay nodded. "Come on, it already late, lets go inside." Clay reached his hand out, since Heilki was sitting down on the floor. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yeah. And its getting alittle cold out here." Heilki shivered alittle. Clay chuckled and they both walked inside.

Heilki had her Ipod in her pocket and she played her music once they walked inside.

_~Wrap me in a bolt of lightning_

_Send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe that's the way I should go_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown..._

Heilki sung till the other heard her. The tip-toed to Heilki so they can hear her more. And when they did, her voice raised and she sung like beauty has broke loose. Its like everything in her mind just... Well, didn't matter anymore. She kept singing and singing-

~I've said it so many times

I would change my ways

No, never mind

God knows I've tried

_~Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way...  
_

She paused and sighed. "Why can't all word be like this. Peacful, yet, has a lot of meaning to it. Once she said that, the group listening started clapping. She turned to see Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay standing there smiling. She made a nervous chuckle and passed out(Yeah, she likes to sing to herself, not so that people could hear)

When she woke up. It was already 1:34 a.m.. She rubbed her head and got up. She stretched. She walked out Clay's room and in to the kitchen. she grabbed some milk, and went outside. The smell of the cherry blossoms had taken over her head. Heilki climbed on the top of the dojo til she reached the roof. She sat down and took a sip of her milk. "Wow, tuhis is a good place huh grandma? Everything that we dreamed we would live in... Is right in front of us. Do you like it here Nene?" Heilki looked up in the sky and tilted her head. A white mist appeared in the sky and turned into the form of her grandmother. "Oh yes dear, its wonderful. But twus' you who earned it. My child, You made the right choice to move here instead of staying with your 'so call' father. Don't know why your mother chose him instead of the young man I picked. Nice gentlemen." Nene's smile turned to a frown. Heilki made a giggle. "I guess. Maybe you can meet Master Fung and the others! That would be awesome!" Heilki fist pumped the air. "That means I have to pack up my stuff and get my passport. Oh that sound very difficult. But we will work on it ok?" Nene raised an eyebrow. "Ok ok Nene. Good night, I'll talk to you later." "Alright. I nedd to fly back to my body or people will think I'm dead."

(AT NENE'S WORK)

Worker 1: MARIAS' DOWN! SOME BODY GET HELP!

Worker 2: I'LL GET THE BODY!

(A white mist that nobody can see flies in Nene's body)

Nene: Why are you boys doing!? I was taking alittle nap!

Worker 1: Sorry ma'am, you weren't breathing when we walked in.

Worker 2: More like dead to me.

Nene: Alright alright, both of you, get back to work.

(AT THE DOJO)

Heilki smiled as the moon shined bright. But, the problem was, she hated being alone. She looked around to see nobody, she turned from calm, into a little upset. As if the wind is giving her the cold shoulder. She looked at the star in the sky and counted each one til she fell asleep. But that didn't work. She was still wide awake. She mumbled and jumped off the roof. She walked to the kitchen, washed her cup and put the cup back in the covert, and walked back to Clay's room. Before she did, she walked to her room, it wasn't finished. She was still putting her stuff together. She grunted and looked at the time. 3:18 a.m.. She walked to her room and started to build her room. She put her poster on the walls. Her desk was at the corner where her comuputer laid on. Her clothes were left in her suitcase. Her bed was already set, so all she had to do was get her Ipod... From Clay's room.

As tip-toed to Clay's room and looked for her Ipod. Lights turned on and Master Fung was at the door. "What are you doing little monk? Its already morning." Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "I-I finished making my room. I just need my Ipod and-" "You mean this Heilki?" Master Fung interuppted Heilki. "Yes! Thank you master Fung." Heilki smiled. "Good night Heilki." Master Fung last said then left. Heilki went to call Master Fung back, but when she left Clay's room and went left. But he was gone. She became confused and shrugged. She headed to her room and fell asleep. But what she didn't know was, that wasn't Master Fung she was talking to. It was Jack's Chameleon-bot. But there was cameras for eyes. And Jack was contolling it.

(AT JACK'S HOUSE)

Jack moaned in pain and looked at Heilki walk away. "Why don't you remember me?" He mumbled. He wasn't there to get the Shen Gon Wu, he was only there to see Heilki's face just once. Wuya flew into the room and saw what was going on. She thought he was getting the Shen Gon Wu. "Good plan Jack! Sneaking one of your robots to get the Shen Gon Wus' when everybody is sleeping!" Wuya scared Jack and he flew off his seat. "Will you pelase stop doing that!?" Jack pouted. "Well? What are you waiting for!? Get the Shen Gon Wus'!" Wuya pointed at the screen. Jack shook his head 'no'. Wuya hissed and knew why he won't. "Why are you still moaping about that girl? So what she doesn't remember you!? Move on already!" Wuya flew infront of Jack. But he didn't listen. He just looked at the sceen and moaned once more, but in agony. "You are usless Jack! Crying because of a girl..." Wuya grunted and left. Leaving Jack alone once again. He controlled his robot to go to Heilki's room, where he found her sleeping. He wiped a tear falling down his face. "Damnit Heilki! Do you even remember anythig sine that day?" Jack asked the screen.

He picked up a picture of them when they were 6 and they both were at summer camp, both whereing matching outfits. Excepts their banbanas. Heilki wore red and Jack wore black.

_~Someday, when it's over_  
_And you never show your face_  
_I hope you'll remember_  
_How I tried to make you a place_  
_And so now, I move on_  
_To keep my piece of mind_  
_In someway, I've failed you_  
_But I just ran out of time_

Jack started to sing as his pain grew more and more by doing so.

_~I don't know if it felt like_  
_I wanted you here, the way that I wanted you last time_  
_We're not on the same page, you don't even know me_  
_Cause you never took the time_

Jack took a big gulp and shook his head. He kept singing the lyrics even though he didn't want to.

_~I'm not sure that you hear me_  
_I'm not sure that you look at me the same_  
_I will always be attached to you_  
_But I'm never gonna feel the same_

_I don't know if it felt like_  
_I wanted you here, the way that I wanted you last time_  
_We're not on the same page, you don't even know me_  
_Cause you never took the time_  
_No, you never took the time_

_Someday, when I'm older..._

Jack sniffed and tears fell on the photo. "Damnit... Come on Jack. She's just a girl. Get over it!" Jack started to punch his head. But that didn't work. He buried his head in his hands and cried. "I wish you could remember how you got those scars... Cause I do." Jack stuttered. He had a memory about some day. He shook his head and yelled. "Damn this... I'll just pretend that we just met and we are enemies. She won't remember the past anyway." Jack got up from his seat, went to the bathroom, washed his face then dried it, and headed to his bed. It was full of metal poster and pictures of his memories. Most were with him and Heilki. Jack jumped to his head and sighed. He wrapped himself in his blanket and moaned. He rubbed his eyes and placed his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed once more. "Please Heilki-" He started to fall asleep. "Just... Remember... Mmmmmeeeee..." Jack snored and he fell fast asleep.

But the sad part was, that just forgot about his robot! The robot was just walking around wondering the Dojo. But good thing the robot knows how to get its way home. The robot went outside and started its jetpacks and flew off.

(NEXT MORNING)

Heilki was the first one to wake up. But as she woke up. She had a big headache and sweat rolling down her face. She was confused at first, she didn't have a nightmare or anything. Just a normal dream. She grabbed her mini fan and it blowed on her face. She made a lazy smile and she started to fall asleep again. She then passed out since she was that tired. But second, came Dojo, slithering down the hallways. He saw how Heilki looked, to Dojo's eyes, she looked alittle pale and very sweaty, so he left her alone. "She must be home sick, poor doll..." Dojo closed Heilki's door. He woke the other's up to do some chores.

"How come you didn't wake Heilki up? Raimundo asked. Dojo told the group to "follow him and you'll see". As they followed. Clay noticed that she wasn't in the room. "Wait where is Heilki?" Clay asked. "She made her room last night while all of you were sleeping." Master Fung had come out from his room. They monks bowed and said good morning. "And she doesn't look so good either. Looks sick if you ask me." Dojo opened the door. All you saw was these scaring posters, and a very dark room. Then you see Heilki laying on the bed, looking more pale than before. "Ooooohhh... That doesn't look good." Raimundo shivered. "Good for you Raimundo. You stated the obvious." Omi rolled hs eyes. "For once, Omi used the right saying." Kimiko's eyes were wide open. "True true but Heilki isn't going any where is she?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung shook his head and closed the door. "We will leave her alone today. If she needs one of us. She will call." Master Fung added on. The group nodded and Master Fung and Dojo left the group.

"I hope Heilki gets better. I was going to show her my new app I got on my Ipad." Kimiko grew a worried face. Raimundo rolled his eyes and grunted. "I was going to play football with her." "Maybe she's home sick." Clay pointed out. "Well, thats true. She's only been goen for 2days. Maybe she is not used to being this far away from home like this yet." Raimundo shrugged. "Well, if that is true, we will work like there is no more days til she is all better!" Omi smiled. "Omi, I think you ment 'Work liek there is no tomorrow'" Kimiko giggled. "That to Kimiko." Omi nodded. And everyone got to their chores. But once they left, Heilki woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She coughed and shivered. Her headache grew even more and she wrapped herself around her blankets. "Somebody... CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE?!" Heilki sniffed. Kimiko ran straight ot the room to satisfy Heilki's need. "I heard your sick Heilki. You alright?" Kimiko asked. Heilki moaned and fell back on her bed. "Nnnnoooooo..." Heilki said slowly.

"Here Heilki, I made you some chicken soup." Kimiko placed a bowl in Heilki's lap. Heilki made a weak smile and took a sip. The taste was incredible! She gulped down the chicken soup and when she was done, she got the hiccups, yet, she drifted to sleep. "T-thank you Kimiko... That was vvverrryyy... Nice of yyyyyooooouuuuu..." Heilki fell back to sleep. "Poor thing. I REALLY hope she gets better." Kimiko pouted. Kimiko grabbed the bowl and left the room without saying a word.

As time flew by, Heilki continued to wake up and call for some assistance. "HELP ME!" Heilki moaned. Raimundo came to the rescue and bardged in the room. You called my friend?" Raimundo grew a smirk on his face. "Thank you for coming. This room is really dusty and its making me sneeze alot. So I was wondering if some one would dust it for me." Heilki sniffed. Raimundo nodded and grabbed the duster. He dusted til the floore was shinging. The room was spottless. "Wow Raimundo, this looks great." Heilki clapped slowly. "Yeah I know right? Being the dragon of the Wind is more easiar than I thought." Raimundo chuckled. "Anything else?" Raimundo asked. Heilki nodded and told him thank you. She then fell back to sleep.

Next it was Omi."I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!" Heilki cried. Omi ran straight to the room and opened the door. "Are you alright? I heard I cry for help." Omi seemed worried. "Yes. can you get me 3 bottles of water so when I finish one, I don't have to keep calling for sombody for another and another." Heilki then explained. Omi nodded and headed to the kitchen. He found the water bottles and he grabbed five instead of three. He ran back to Heilki and brung the bottles with him. " I am back. I have brought you five instead of three if that is alright." Omi smiled. "Oh thank you Omi. Thats very kind of you. I was getting thirtsty in here." Heilki grabbed one of the bottles, opened it, and started to drink. By the time she was done, half of the water bottle was empty. "Thak you Omi." Heilki smiled. Omi smiled, put the bottles on her counter, and waved good-bye. Heilki smiled back and done the same. She snuggled in her blanket and fell to sleep.

Then another cry then breaks out from Heilki. "I NEED HELP!" Heilki yelled. Clay bardged in the room to see Heilki on the floor, moaning in pain. "What are you doin' down there missy? Your supposed to be restin'." Clay raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I was. But then I was alone and was going to leave my room instead of staying inhere like this." Heilki rubbed her head. "Here, let me help ya'." Clay picked Heilki up bridal style. "O-oh... T-thank you Clay..." Heilki blushed and stuttered. He placed heron the bed and covered her in blankets. "Can you tell me a story Clay?" Heilki asked. Clay's eyes widened and surprise. "A story? From me?" Clay pointed at himself. Heilki nodded. Clay coughed and rubbed his head. "A-alright. Well then-" Clay grabbed a chair. "Well, here's how it starts." Clay then started the story about a lonesome cowboy who takes care of a farm by himself. And as the farmer raised the farm, the more lonely he got. So the next day he went to the store, and he saw a 'purty' lady walk by. His heart stopped beating and he was love struck..

The cowboy walked straight to the lady and talked for awhile. And they both fell in love with eachother. But the lady's father wouldn't let them date til the Cowboy proved her was a man. So the cowboy did. By living in the desert for six months. And in six months. He will bring the skin of a rattle snake and a heart of a owl. The father agreed. And in those six months, he got everything and was approved by the father and the cowboy and lady lived happily ever after.

Heilki clapped and smiled. "That story was about your parents wasn't it?" Heilki asked. "How did you know?" Clay asked. "Just a guess." Heilki shrugged. Clay looked out the window and it was dark. "Well, its getting late. I will see you in the morning. When yur' better of course." Clay smiled. Heilki smiled and giggled. "Thank you Clay, your the best." Heilki told Clay. He tugged his hat down, said goodnight and closed. the door. Heilki. felt dirty so she slowly went to take a shower changed her PJ's and went back to her bed.

She then started to softly sing.

_~Someone save me if you will_  
_And take away all these pills_  
_And please just save me if you can_  
_From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

She mumbled and happiness. she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, cuddles, and hugged him tightly.

_~How did I get here_  
_And what went wrong_  
_Couldn't handle forgiveness_  
_Now I'm far beyond gone_

_I can hardly remember_  
_The look of my own eyes_  
_How can I love this a life so dishonest_  
_It made me compromise_

As she sung. Her voice faded as she fell to sleep. She yawned and closed her eyes. She smiled and fell to sleep.

NEXT TIME ON XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN:

Heilki yawned and stretched. She felt much better since she stayed in bed all day. She looked around and got up. She shuffled to the door. But before she opened it, she heard a familar voice out the door.

"Look, Lets just get the Shen Gon Wu and get out of here! Everyone is asleep already!" One voice yelled. "Don't rush me women!" The other voice yelled. Heilki walked out the room and saw Jack and Wuya at the front door. "See Jack!? Instead of wasting your time. One of the monks are awake." Wuya hissed. "y fault!? You were the one yelling at me!" Jack barked. "Woah woah woah! Calm down you two. Its already morning. Just peace and quiet. "Sorry Heilki." Jack hung his head down. Heilki turned arpound and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" Heilki asked. Jack covered his mouth. "The loser monk, uh-uh.. Well they were talking about you alot yesterday!" Jack stuttered. "They all didn't go anywhere yesterday. I was sick." Heilki started to get annoyed. "You were? Oh wow, this is aquward..." Jack made a nervous laugh.

"I'll just leave. I don't want to start anything."Jack started his prepalliars and went in the air. "Yeah sure, see you later Jack." Heilki grunted. "Wait- how do you know my name?" Jack's eye opened wide in surprise. "The monks. They told me about you. Your one twisted boy. You know that?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "Whatever... Good-bye." Jack last said then left.


	3. She Will Remember Pt1

Me: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy.

Jack: Hold up hold up! Why does Heilki need to remember me?

Heilki: Because I don't know you.

Jack: ... I'm going to ignore that...

Me: Its OK Jack. Just read the story and you'll understand.

Jack: Fine... *wipes a tear*

Heilki Are you crying?  
Jack: NO! Just read the story!

Heilki yawned and stretched. She felt much better since she stayed in bed all day. She looked around and got up. She shuffled to the door. But before she opened it, she heard a familiar voice out the door.

"Look, Lets just get the Shen Gon Wu and get out of here! Everyone is asleep already!" One voice yelled. "Don't rush me women!" The other voice yelled. Heilki walked out the room and saw Jack and Wuya at the front door. "See Jack!? Instead of wasting your time. One of the monks are awake." Wuya hissed. "My fault!? You were the one yelling at me!" Jack barked. "Woah woah woah! Calm down you two. Its already morning. Just peace and quiet. "Sorry Heilki." Jack hung his head down. Heilki turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" Heilki asked. Jack covered his mouth. "The loser monks, uh-uh.. Well they were talking about you a lot yesterday!" Jack stuttered. "They all didn't go anywhere yesterday. I was sick." Heilki started to get annoyed. "You were? Oh wow, this is aquward..." Jack made a nervous laugh.

"I'll just leave. I don't want to start anything" Jack started his prepalliars and went in the air. "Yeah sure, see you later Jack." Heilki grunted. "Wait- how do you know my name?" Jack's eye opened wide in surprise. "The monks. They told me about you. Your one twisted boy. You know that?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "Whatever... Good-bye." Jack last said then left. "What a crazy guy..." Heilki didn't notice the small smile on her face when she said those words. She walked back to her room when she saw a note by her door. Its was a list of chores each monk had to do. But none of the monks had any notes on their door. She grunted and looked at the notes. She had to"

Tend the garden, Clean your room, dust the living room, fix the hole in your room, and remove the broken platets with new ones on the roof.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Heilki raised an eyebrow. "Well, better get started. Better than to start now than to finish it all at once." Heilki giggled. She first tended the garden. there was a lot of weeds, she sighed and got to it. "Holy crap! How long have they left this garden? I think they turned to trees!" Heilki complained. She yanked the one she had trouble with and it was a brick with a note. "What is this? Raimundo's prank?" Heilki mumbled. She pulled out the note and read. She was shocked what she read. It had read:

_Dear Heilki,_

_I am so glad you found this note. I am glad you found this first so you can do you're search._

"A search!?" Heilki yelled, forgetting everyone's asleep. She read more.

_~I know we got of the wrong foot, and I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to make you mad._  
_If you can just listen, I can tell you what we both had._  
_You my friend,_  
_My only friend really._  
_But there is a clue that you might find._  
_That you might think is silly._

_Look in room,_  
_near where there is light,_  
_And this object will burn when touched by the it,_  
_So don't burn it, Because it you help you set things right._

She finished the first part of the note. She was speechless. She was full of confusion. "Who gave me this note? And what are they talking about If I just listen, They can tell me we had?" Heilki asked so many questions in her head. She shrugged once more and head to her room. She was glad since the last weed was where the note was located. She then headed to her room. As she walked in, she only slept in there for one day and its already a mess. She sighed and cleaned up her room so she can find the first clue. "Where there is light, but burns when touched by it." Heilki sorted through her room and thought. As she looked. She received a sweet smell coming from behind her. It was her bathroom. She slowly walked to her bathroom and saw a candle. But nothing was there. But she remembered that the object will be burnt when touched by it.

She searched all over the bathroom. Until she looked under the cabinets. There were two bandanas. One RED... One BLACK... She became confused and found another note. She sighed and mumbled under her breath. "Oh goody, another note." Heilki rolled her eyes and read:

_I am so glad you found the bandanas,_  
_Its time for the next clue,_  
_If leave you leave your room and make a left._  
_Dust and dust of what is in front of you._

Heilki raised an eyebrow and walked out her room. She made a left and she ended up in the living room. "Oh! So I have to dust! Oh wait- Damnit..." She noticed what is going on. The grabbed the broom and sweeped till the floor was spotless. then she got to the couch, the cabinets, and the antiques. As she dusted, she kept sneezing since the dust went into the air. she then finished dusting and noticed a picture frame with a picture with her on it. "Where did this come from?" She asked herself. As she picked it up, a piece of paper was hanging out of the picture frame. She pulled it out and it was a note. She read.

_So you found the picture_  
_I'm pleased and swell!_  
_I am glad you continue this journey,_  
_I hope you you are doing well!_

_The next clue you will find,_  
_Will be in a hole,_  
_So find it quickly,_  
_Because that is the rats main goal._

"The hole in my room. This person is not really good with riddles." Heilki rolled her eyes. She ran straight to her room and saw the hole. She put her head in the hole and looked around. "Ah- Its dark... Where's my flashlight?" Heilki left the hole for a moment to find a flashlight. "Oh! Here it is!" Heilki pulled out her stick flashlight, turned it on, and shined it to the hole. "Better hurry, I don't want the rodents to get the clue." Heilki looked around the heard little pitter patters in the walls. Heilki jumped and was running out of time. The rats were coming by the minute. She finally found the object and it were dark blue goggles. "Why are these here? Its the middle of fall." Heilki scratched the back of her head. She still thought of Raimundo's pranks, But then again, she he didn't seem to have pictures when she was stil growing up. She took half of her body(She's short) out of the hole. She ran out of the room, grabbed some bricks, put the bricks on the walls, and when she finished, there was a wall behind the wall, and she put a poster on top. "Done!" She wiped the sweat from her face.

She looked at the googles and raised a eyebrow. And she found another note tied to it. "Oh lookie here! Some to look forward to!" She said with sarcasm. She unfolded the note and read:

_~You found your goggles,_  
_This is good!_  
_You following the path,_  
_That you should!_

_Now, the next clue,_  
_Is alittle far,_  
_Something that can help you,_  
_Something that can make you reach the stars._

Heilki at the list of chores and read it for a moment. "The roof. That is far. I mean, I'm in my room. And the roof is-" She paused and turned around. She got a glance of Raimundo. "What are you doing? Your freakin loud you know that?" Raimundo rubbed his eyes. Heilki speed walked to Raimundo and grabbed his collar. "Did you start this stupid search!?" Heilki hissed. "Keep your voice down! And what are you talking about?" Raimundo covered Heilki's mouth. Heilki showed Raimundo the notes. "Oh... That, no... But HAHA! Look at you! You dirty as-" "Shut up! Whatver, then if it wasn't you, who was it?" Heilki asked. "Don't know, but this person REALLY wants you to look for the last one. Look." Raimundo unfolded the little piece the wasn't unfolded. Heilki read. it showed three hearts... "Who is this freak?!" Heilki growled. "What clues did he leave you?" Raimundo asked. Heilki showed him the bandanas and the goggles. "Why does this design look fimilar..." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Heilki asked. "Nothing. So, wheres the next clue at?" Raimundo asked. Heilki sighed and pointed upwards. "The ceiling?" Raimundo asked. "No! The roof..." Heilki mumbled. "Oh... Damn... That sucks..." Raimundo tried not to laugh. "It cold out there... But I need to figure out who starts the stupid search." Heilki clenched her fists. "Can you help me get up there with your Wind please?" Heilki asked. "Only if I get to join you. This sounds like fun." Raimundo grew a smirk on his face. "Fine fine. Lets go!" Heilki grabbed Raimundo's arm and went off.

(OUTSIDE THE DOJO)

"God its cold out here!" Raimundo shivered. "Thats what I was saying before when we were inside!" Heilki snapped at Raimundo. "Hey, what time is it anyway?" Raimundo sniffed. "Its time for you to help me up. Look!" Heilki pointed to the roof. "It not that easy to control wind ya know." Raimundo raised an eye brow. "Yeah I know- now help me!" Heilki pouted. Raimundo roleld his eyes and sighed. But of course, he through her up. But when she made it up, her hair looked crazy. Raiimundo laughed since she looked like a trool, and of course, she whooped his but and continued. "Alright. Now, how am I going to find it?" Heilki scratched her head. "Maybe you should try looking." Raimundo raised an eye brow. Heilki glared at Raimundo and sighed. "I know that, but how are we supposed to find an object small, when we have to search on a big roo-" "Found it!" Raimundo pointed out. Heilki saw an object; she smiled and ran towards it. "Finally! We founf it!" Heilki sighed in releif. "Open it open it! I want to know what it is!" Raimundo jumped all over the place.

"Alright. I wonder what it is." Heilki ripped of the wrapping paper and threw the top some where. when she looked inside, she frowned. "What did they give you?! Is it a gift card to buy all the games you want!? Ooooohhh! Or maybe its a new phone. Or its-" "My head phones..." Heilki interuppted Raimundo. "For real? Are you serious? Why would they give you something that you already own?" Raimund asked slowly. Heilki wrapped the head phones around her neck. "I don't know, but I worked all the way here so this person got alot of nerve so I better get something or I will whoop that person's bu-" The headphones wrapped around Heilki's neck, making her start to choke "Raimundo- HELP!" Heilki screamed and struggled to get the head phones off. "Heilki! I'll help you!" Raimundo ran straight towards Heilki. But then a shadow had appeared right in front of her. "Hey! Let her go or I'll have to go Brasilian style all on you!" Raimundo played and taunted the shadow.

The shadow out of no where punched Raimundo in the stomach and his left cheek. Raimundo coughed out blood and yelled in agony. "RAIMUNDO!" Heilki shreicked. The head phones wire's wrapped around her arm and legs tying her up and turning to wire chains. And her head phones tightened up till it turned to a chain. Heilki tried to break through it all, buut it was too tight. She gave up. Than a little wire slithered its way to Heilki and went in her face. "What the-" Gas was sprayed in her face, making her slowly fall asleep. She kept yelling at Raimundo as long as she can. "RAImundO! raimUNDo! raI... Raim...un...do..." She fell asleep. little prepalliars were formed by some wires, while that was going on, the little wire slithered its way to get the goggles and put it on Heilki. "Heilki! Come back! wait... pleasse..." Raimundo struggled and reached out his hand. But she was gone. Raimundo then passed out and just layed there in the cold, lonely, roof. Then voices circled around him. Who knows who they were when their voices sound raspy and breatheless. "What shall we do with him?" One voice asked. "Leave him there. Or better yet-" The second voice grabbed his body and threw him into the little river by the training area.

"Thats better." The second voice chuckled. "What about the girl?" The first voice asked. "Take her home, theres something a need to do to set things right..." The second voice said. they both took off their masks and looked around. They jumped off the roof and ran. Away from the crime scene.

(IN THE SKIES)

Heilki woke up and she looked down. She jumped and screamed. "Where am I? What is this!? Let me go!" Heilki hissed. But of course, she was talking to herself. She sighed and looked around in silence. "Where are you taking me anyway?" She asked. "We are taking you to our layer of course." The raspy voice returned and chuckled. "To do what?" Heilki raised an eye brow. "To be a prisoner of course! Why did you think we took you?" The second voice circled around Heilki, sending chills down her back. "Oh. Well that sucks... But seriously, I know your lying. There's somebody behind this thats not you isn't there?" Heilki sighed. The two voices went silent and looked at each other. "H-how did you know?" The first voice asked. "Come on, I'm not stupid. You guys are smart enough to design head phone chains, you guys couldn't have written bad poetry for my search." Heilki rolled her eyes. "That us true. When I read it, I became confused til he explained-" The first one covered his mouth. "So it it a guy! Ooohhh when I see him I'm gonna whoop his but!" Heilki growled. "Now look whatcha did!" The second voice slapped the back of the first voice's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK MAN!" The first voice hissed. "Why do you guys sound familiar?" Heilki tilted her head. The voices went silent. "Wh-what do you mean? We don't know you!" The first voice chuckled nervously. "Yeah you do. Why do you sound nervous?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "...AAARRRGGGHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Heilki-" The shadow jumped in front of Heilki and showed its face. "Its me, MIC!" He screamed. "Wait- What!? What are you doing here? And is that Momo?" Heilki squinted her eyes. the second voice sighed and he nodded his head. "Yeah. It's me." Momo shrugged. "Its nice to see you guys! Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to meet me?" Heilki tiilted her head. "Because we don't want you there. its been to boring ever since you left. No pranks, no stealing, notin' in Peru is fun anymore!" MIC pouted. "Oh stop you guys! Your making me blush!" Heilki smiled. "So thats why were kiddnapping you." Momo poked her nose. "WHAT!?" Heilki chocked. "Yeah! Except not back to Peru-" "But to there." Momo interuppted MIC. Momo pointed to a huge house rich people can afford no problem.

Heilki struggled to get out. She curse in every language possible(Mostly Spanish) and even tried to bite them when they almost got close. "Let me go! I thought we were friends!" Heilki snarled. "We are! Please don't get mad at us! Our Alt. boss wanted us to get you! He wanted to see you!" MIC begged for forgiveness, which he didn't recieve. But what he did recieve was Heilki getting angry by the minute. "WHO IS YOUR BOSS!? I'M YOUR ONLY BOSS! WHO CAN POSSIBLY BE YOUR NEW BOSS!?" Heilki hissed. "We can't tell you... We would but he would-" Momo sniffed and wiped a tear. "What?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "He already has missles pointed t our family. If we let out his identity-" "I don't want to hear anymore..." Heilki shivered. "Yeah... If he done that, you would see a pair of twins running down the treet begging for love and food." Momo chuckled but more tears fell down hi cheeks. "I'm sorry..." Heilki told them both. "I alright. Were fine." MIC hugged Momo.

"Can you whisper it to me?" Heilki asked. "No, he put chips in our brains and he is the only one who knows how to take it out. If we even think about telling you-" "He'll shoot the missle to our family and kill them." Momo inteuppted. "Oooohhh! When I see him he'll pay for this!" Heilki pouted. "Well, here' your chance. Were here." Momo landed along with MIC and Heilki. "Follow us please."MIC pointed out. And they went inside the house.

(IN THE HOUSE)

"This house is huge." Heilki looked around. "I know right!? He even has his own house- Within this house!" MIC flew his hands in the air. "MIC keeps getting lost in this house. It funny when you see him on the carmeras. ~AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOMO! I CAN'T FIND THE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momo laughed. "That was only one time! I didn't know the house like that!" MIC pouted. "... Anyways- Where is your "Alt. Boss"? I REALLY want to speak with him." Heilki said sarcastically. "We're almost here, calm down." Momo rolled his eyes. "What's with the attitude?" Heilki mumbled. "Nothing. Just tired. I haven't slept in days..." "More like months." MIC had added on to Momo's sentence. "What's wrong with you two? have you even gotten any sleep lately?" Heilki asked. There was a silent pause. "Ever since he put the chips in..." MIC paused. "Every time we go to sleep..." Momo paused. "We start to die slowly." They both said at the same time.

Heilki gasped; She wanted to cry so badly. "Please don't die you two! You're all I got!" Heilki sniffed. But she didn't cry, she couldn't cry. MIC and Momo shivered and twitched. "We're here..." They both said. Heilki gulped and the door opened by itself. "We will untie you, but the head phones and now be connected to your hands and will turn to hand cuffs once you walk in." MIC pushed a button on the headphones. "What has he done to you? H-he... He-" "Turned us into monsters... Monsters... That's all you had to say... Heilki..." MIC broke down and cried... Momo jumped to his brother's side and hugged him. "I love you bro..." Momo hugged MIC. "I-I-I... I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" MIC moaned in agony. "Me either... Me either..." "Momo whimpered. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP SAYING THOSE-" Heilki was shoved into the room that was pitch black and the last thing heard was Momo and MIC praying in Spanish for their lives back.

(IN THE DARK ROOM)

"Hello? I-is anybody there?" Heilki whimpered. She was thinking about MIC and Momo's lives. She wished it was hers'. "SO, YOU HAVE COME I SEE. YOU HAVE FOLLOWED THE PATH AS SAID YES?" The voice was low and loud. Heilki felt like her ears were bleeding. "LET ME FRIENDS GO! THEY HAD DONE NOTHING AND YOU DESTORYED THERE ONLY CHANCE OF BEING NORMAL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Heilki barked. The voice had turned silent. wires wrapped around her and she struggled her way to freedom, but she failed. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MY LIFE! I THOUGHT PART OF ME WAS MISSING-" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Heilki interrupted the dark voice. "OH YEAH? WELL LOOK AT THE PICTURE MORE CAREFULLY!" The voice roared. Heilki was unchained and was given the picture that she found. she looked at it closely and she saw a little piece sticking out the picture.

She unfolded it and saw a huge picture with some kids in the picture. "Ok, some kids in the picture. So what?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "LOOK AT THE GIRL CLOSELY!" The voice screamed. She jumped and looked at the picture. She squinted her eyes; she gasped and dropped the picture. "Th-that can't be...!?" She shivered. "IT WAS... THATS YOU... HEILKI..." The voice paused. "LOOK AT THE OTHER ONE IN THE PICTURE." The voice finished. She looked at the horrifying photo once more. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?" The voice asked. "That's...that's..."

"That's me..." Some one was behind Heilki and made her jump. "Jack..." He finished. "Good ol' Jack." He grew a devious smile. "What do you want?" Heilki stuttered. "Your body..." Jack chuckled. Heilki blushed and covered herself. "YOU PERVERT!" She barked. "Do you want your friends alive?" He paused and pushed a button showing all the cameras. He brought up a screen with MIC and Momo. He pushed another button and they fell asleep. "NOOO! MOMO! MIC!" Heilki screamed. "They can't here you..." Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok ok! you win! Just please..." She paused and tears rolled down her face. "Just... don't kill them... They're all I got..." She whimpered. Jack grew a smirk and click the button on again. He shoved her to the wall with lustful eyes. "Mine..." Jack whispered. Heilki blushed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack... But I can't... I can do whatever you want... Just please! Not this!" Heilki shivered. "Hey!" Jack slapped Heilki in the face and she fell. He picked her up by her neck and choked her. "MY BODY! MY RULES!" Jack roared. Heilki hissed. It was like a cat and a dog fighting all over again.

"MINE..." Jack pushed her to the wall again and kissed violently. She couldn't breathe and he was very sloppy. saliva dripped out of both mouth as Jack bit her lip and moved to sucking her neck. She whimpered in agony and pushed Jack off. Again he attacked her. But he punched her. He continued and he smirked. "I'm sloppy huh?" He chuckled. Heilki didn't say a word. "Good girl..." He kissed her cheek. He licked her tears and kissed her once more. "MINE..." He broke the kiss. "...Yours..." Heilki stuttered.

NEXT TIME ON XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

Jack looked at Heilki who was shivering violently. "Am I scaring you?" Jack whispered in her ear. She jumped and shook her head. He frowned and slapped her. In shock, she stayed on the floor. "Are you scared?" He asked once more. She nodded slowly. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. He kissed her head many times and moved back to her neck. "W-why are you doing this?" She coughed. Jack stopped and paused for a moment. "What did you say? Why am I doing this you ask? Well then-" Jack backed away and walked out the room for the moment. Once he left, Heilki ran straight towards the door and banged till it would open. But it didn't "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME! MOMO! MIC! ANYBODY!" She screamed. She punched the door till her knuckles started to bleed.

Jack walked in seeing the Heilki trying to escape. "Awww! We were just having fun!" Jack said sarcastically. She turned around and pushed herself to the wall. "No no! Continue! Your friends would be full of hatred since you killed them..." Jack glared at Heilki. Heilki shook her head and fell to the ground. "Put this on... I don't want you in the xiaolin monk clothes anymore. to much color." Jack threw clothes at Heilki. "When your done, knock on the door and I will pick you up from the room." Jack mumbled. Heilki nodded and he closed the door. She looked at the clothes. "This is just a big work shirt, some underwear and a sports bra. This must be the pajamas..." Heilki was about to vomit. But she swallowed it and sighed. "Fine... If I need to save my friends like this, I'll have to." She changed out of her uniform and changed to her new pajamas. she knocked on the door, but quietly. Jack flew the door open and took Heilki. He threw on his back. "H-hey! I'm not a bride you jerk!" Heilki pouted and started punching his back.

"Shut up will ya? You're annoying me." Jack growled. Heilki paused and looked at Jack. "You're drunk aren't you?" Heilki asked. Jack stopped walking and looked at Heilki. "So what if I am?" Jack snarled. "You're parents always said that you can't have any drinks like that because you act very-" "Wait- how do you know my parents say that?" Jack barked. Heilki jumped and looked away. "I didn't forget Jack..." Heilki cried. Jack gasped and dropped Heilki. "Go..." Jack pointed at the door. "But Jack-" "I SAID GO!" Jack barked. "NO! I want to work this out!" Heilki stood her ground. Jack was about to protest, but Heilki hugged Jack and petted his head. "Can we work stuff out please?" Heilki asked. Jack, full of shock, nodded slowly.


	4. She Didn't Forget Pt2

Me: Alright I made a Pt.2 To Ch.3 She Will Remember. So this is the second part. I hope you enjoy the full story!

Jack: You made me sound like the bad guy in the other one.

Me: That's because you are bad. 3015992422

Jack: NOT THAT BAD!

Me: Whatever... ENJOY!

Jack looked at Heilki who was shivering violently. "Am I scaring you?" Jack whispered in her ear. She jumped and shook her head. He frowned and slapped her. In shock, she stayed on the floor. "Are you scared?" He asked once more. She nodded slowly. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. He kissed her head many times and moved back to her neck. "W-why are you doing this?" She coughed. Jack stopped and paused for a moment. "What did you say? Why am I doing this you ask? Well then-" Jack backed away and walked out the room for the moment. Once he left, Heilki ran straight towards the door and banged till it would open. But it didn't "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME! MOMO! MIC! ANYBODY!" She screamed. She punched the door till her knuckles started to bleed.

Jack walked in seeing the Heilki trying to escape. "Awww! We were just having fun!" Jack said sarcastically. She turned around and pushed herself to the wall. "No no! Continue! Your friends would be full of hatred since you killed them..." Jack glared at Heilki. Heilki shook her head and fell to the ground. "Put this on... I don't want you in the xiaolin monk clothes anymore. Too much color." Jack threw clothes at Heilki. "When your done, knock on the door and I will pick you up from the room." Jack mumbled. Heilki nodded and he closed the door. She looked at the clothes. "This is just a big work shirt, some underwear and a sports bra. This must be the pajamas..." Heilki was about to vomit. But she swallowed it and sighed. "Fine... If I need to save my friends like this, I'll have to." She changed out of her uniform and changed to her new pajamas. she knocked on the door, but quietly. Jack flew the door open and took Heilki. He threw on his back. "H-hey! I'm not a bride you jerk!" Heilki pouted and started punching his back.

"Shut up will ya? You're annoying me." Jack growled. Heilki paused and looked at Jack. "You're drunk aren't you?" Heilki asked. Jack stopped walking and looked at Heilki. "So what if I am?" Jack snarled. "You're parents always said that you can't have any drinks like that because you act very-" "Wait- how do you know my parents say that?" Jack barked. Heilki jumped and looked away. "I didn't forget Jack..." Heilki cried. Jack gasped and dropped Heilki. "Go..." Jack pointed at the door. "But Jack-" "I SAID GO!" Jack barked. "NO! I want to work this out!" Heilki stood her ground. Jack was about to protest, but Heilki hugged Jack and petted his head. "Can we work stuff out please?" Heilki asked. Jack, full of shock, nodded slowly.

(IN JACK'S LAB)

"Are you alright Jack?" Heilki asked. Jack didn't say a word, and just looked at her with pale eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you remembered?" Jack finally answered. Heilki closed her mouth and closed her eyes. She sighed and opened them. "Well, I did forget. Remember the doctors had to work on me for at least a year and 4 months?" Heilki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But how did that go?" Jack scooted closer to Heilki. "It was ok. It just that the only memory I had was when you and my family were crying for me to be alright. And all I focus was your face. You were holding my bandana." Heilki looked pale. "Why did you act like you didn't remember me when you were at the airport?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't, I didn't think you would remember me but I still acted normal." Heilki looked at Jack. Jack's eyes opened and looked away. "Sorry I done what I did back there. I was drunk and I didn't know better. And I was angry for some reason. Don't know why though." Jack shrugged. "Its fine. You did give me bruises though." Heilki rubbed her neck. Jack jumped and blushed.

"Was I that violent with you? Sorry about that..." Jack scratched his head. "I mean, you were drunk Jack... I can't stop you from hurting me. I'm just glad you didn't kill me." Heilki chuckled. Jack frowned and out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around Heilki's waist. Heilki's eyes widened and blushed. "I'm still kinda drunk you know." Jack smirked. "Oh god..." Heilki said nervously. Jack hugged Heilki smiled. "I want to tell you something." Jack looked at Heilki with playful, ruby eyes. "W-what is it?" Heilki stuttered. Jack stretched and his lips touched her ear. "I never told you this..." He paused. Heilki closed her eyes and sighed. "I always thought you wouldn't feel the same though... And I just wanted to scream and shout till you can hear me..." Jack nibbled on her ear. Heilki blushed furiously and shooed him away. But she was very quiet about it. "...Heilki... I lov-" MIC and Momo barged in the door and sounded breathless. "Heilki! watch out! Jack is dru- Uh... What's going on?" MIC blushed lightly.

Heilki pushed Jack off and rubbed her arm. "N-nothing! We was just talking about the past, that's all." Heilki smiled. Jack frowned and mumbled. "Oh... What's with the outfit?" Momo pointed up and down. "I'm going to sleep here. I mean, I'm tired and its already night time." Heilki pointed at the window. "Don't rub it in..." Momo glared at Jack. "Why are you looking at me like that? I can help you destroy the chip without doing brain surgery." Jack growled. MIC jumped and walked straight to Jack. "Tell us! I can't take it anymore!" MIC begged. "Drink this-" Jack pulled out pills and some juice. "What the hell is this?" Momo barked. "Its lime and lemon. Some ice is crushed. And the pill is actually a bomb-" "A BOMB!?" MIC screamed. Momo clenched his fist and was about to swing, till Heilki jumped in front of them and hissed. "Stop it! I hate when people fight! Its so annoying!" Heilki barked. The boys went silent and Momo unclenched his fist.

"As I was saying, The pill has a bomb, but listen! The bomb will attach to the chip and will disable it. It will explode but it won't damage any part of your brain. But you feel headaches. They're really painful." Jack finished. Momo and MIC looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Alright, we'll take it-" MIC grew a devious smile. Jack raise an eyebrow. "But, you have to cut the missiles from our family. And give us all your money..." Momo pulled out a knife. MIC pulled out one as well. "What are you doing!? Don't kill him!" Heilki barked. "Shut up hoe..." MIC mumbled. Heilki paused and looked at MIC and Momo. She broke down and cried. "Ah! The old cry and care trick. We seen that so many times. What do you think we are, fools?" Momo rolled his eyes. MIC looked at her closely. "I don't think she's faking..." MIC lowered his knife. "No she isn't! Don't fall for it stupid!" Momo slapped Heilki head. Jack bent down and hugged Heilki and glared at Momo and MIC. "She isn't faking jerks..." Jack hissed. Heilki lifted her head, her eyes were red and tears rolled down her face.

"Oh god..." MIC dropped the knife. "I-I can't do this... This isn't what we agreed on Momo!" MIC jumped to Heilki's side. Heilki smiled and leaned on MIC. "Thank you... Did you really mean what you said?" Heilki asked. "No! Momo just told me to say that just to make you upset... It was killing me saying it to you!" MIC hugged Heilki tightly. "NO! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE MIC!" Momo roared. MIC glared at Momo and stood up. "NO..." MIC growled. "I'm tired of being hit and slapped by my twin that's just 6 hours older than me!" MIC barked. "I'm the older brother and its my job to protect you!" Momo lied. Momo cared for MIC, but he would lie about actually protecting him. He never did when he was little. MIC was always bullied, while Momo was popular to the other kids. "Fine then... Be like that..." Momo glared and MIC, Heilki and Jack with hatred. Momo took all the pills and the juice. He left without a sound and when MIC went to get him, he was already gone.

"Don't worry MIC, I kept some extras just in case." Jack walked to his fridge and pulled out a little bottle with at least 4 pills. MIC thanked him and Jack gave him the juice. MIC swallowed two of the pills and drank the lime-lemon juice. Jack was right, MIC got a huge headache. One of his headaches were so bad, MIC threw up in Jack's trash can. Heilki patted him and told him it was going to be alright. it took at least two hours. Then it ended. MIC shook his head and smiled. "Does this mean-" "You can go to sleep? Yes, it the chip it now out of your brain, when you threw up, pieces of the whole chip came through the vomit. So your free." Jack smiled. MIC cheered and danced around. "Now I can sleep ..." MIC yawned. "You can sleep in the guess room." Jack opened the door. "Where is it?" MIC asked. "Go upstairs and make a left, go to the last door on the right." Jack pointed him out the door. MIC smiled and ran out the room. But first he hugged Heilki and said good night in Spanish. He then ran out the door.

"I better go check on him." Heilki was about to leave, but Jack wrapped his hands around Heilki and squeezed her tightly. Heilki turned to Jack blushing and breathing heavily. "Are you ok? Jack?" Heilki petted Jack's head slowly. "I love you Heilki... So very much." Jack squeezed Heilki tightly. Heilki was only a few inches away from Jack face. "But Jack... My memory..." Heilki paused. Jack looked at Heilki and cupped her cheek. "What about it?" Jack asked. Heilki sighed and shivered. "Nothing... I'm just worried about how my friends are doing right now." Heilki rested her head on Jack's chest.

(AT THE DOJO)

(Well, the monks found Raimundo in the little river Momo threw him in and found some bruises on him, They took him inside and asked him where Heilki was. He told them she was kidnapped and he doesn't now where she went since he passed out after that. Everybody panicked and looked around. She was only at the Temple for 7months, that wasn't really close to a year, they all started searching.)

"Master Fung, we looked everywhere! She is nowhere to be found!" Kimiko started to cry. "She is here, I sense her aura. I just don't know where its coming from." Master Fung sighed. Clay was the most effected out of all of this. He hasn't said a word ever since she was kidnapped. And he wouldn't eat either. He actually lost weight and wouldn't train with the other monks. Raimundo would just hang around the training area or the river and kick his soccer ball around. Waiting for Heilki to come out of nowhere and kick the ball back to him. Omi, well, he trained harder and meditated more because he thought "he was not there to protect the new member" And Kimiko has been crying for a while. "Keep looking! She's out there! We're just not looking hard enough!" Raimundo growled. "Not right now Raimundo. Its already night time. It time to go to bed." Master Fun pointed out.

"We have to keep looking! She's sufferin' and I know it! Who knows what's happenin' to hur' right now!?" Clay slammed his hand on the table. Wondering what's happening to his friend.

(JACK'S HOUSE)

"STOP IT JACK! HA HA! IT HURTS!" Heilki cried. Jack chuckled and laughed. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Jack smirked. He grabbed her waist and tickled her on her sides. "I CAN'T BREATHE! AH! STOP!" Heilki laughed. Jack stopped and chuckled. "Why would I? You're too cute!" Jack nuzzled in Heilki's hair. Heilki pushed Jack away and sighed. "This doesn't mean we're dating though Jack." Heilki poked Jack's nose. Jack frowned and laid flat on his bed. "What's not to like about you Heilki?" Jack turned his head to the Hispanic. Heilki shrugged and laid down. "I mean, I like you Jack, but right now is not a good time." Heilki whispered in Jack's ear. Jack blushed and smiled. "What do you mean like? Like, "like like" or "like me as a friend?" Jack grew a smile. Heilki looked at Jack and smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out." Heilki giggled. "Aw! No fair!" Jack pouted. Jack covered him and Heilki in a soft blanket. It was silent. "So... What do we do now?" Heilki shivered. "You cold?" Jack asked. Heilki nodded and shivered once more.

Jack wrapped his arms around Heilki and sighed. Heilki nuzzled in Jack's chest and placed her hands on his chest. "Better?" Jack smiled and blushed. Heilki nodded and yawned. "Can I ask you something?" Jack looked at Heilki in red maroon eyes. They both were only inches away from both of their face. "Yes?" Heilki blinked with innocence. Jack nuzzled in Heilki soft hair and his hands went through his hair. "Do you like me?" Jack asked. Heilki blushed lightly and made a weak smile. "Maybe... Maybe not... Does this explain-" Heilki gently placed her lips on Jack's. Jack, in shock, had his eyes wide open. Then he finally smiled and kissed her back. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack chuckled lightly. Heilki nodded and both fell asleep.

(1:43 IN THE MORNING)

Heilki rubbed her eyes and yawned. Jack's arms were wrapped around Heilki's waist and was holding her tight. She removed his hands and left the room for a moment. She found Jack's I pad and went on Skype. She called Raimundo. Raimundo woke up from the sound of a ringing noise. It was his Ipad ringing. It had a name on it. "DarkestAngel_BrokenWings? Raimundo raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and answered. "Hello?" Raimundo yawned. "Raimundo!" Heilki whispered. Raimundo jumped and looked at the screen. "Heilki! Where are you!? You got is all worried sick!" Raimundo whispered. "I know, I'm safe though. Jack-" "YOU'RE WITH JACK!?" Raimundo hissed. "He found me and took me in. Asked what happened to me and is taking care of me." Heilki lied but blushed. "What's with that face?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow. Heilki blushed. "Nothing. Just thinking of something funny." She lied again. "Hold on, I'm going to Clay so he can talk to you too." Raimundo left his room and ended up in Clay's. "Clay! Clay wake up!" Raimundo shook Clay. Clay got up slowly and sighed. "What do ya need partner?" "Clay!" Heilki whispered.

"Heilki?" Clay jumped and grabbed the Ipad. "God I missed you!" Clay's goofy smiled came back. "Don't worry I'm fine." Heilki smiled. Raimundo explain everything to Clay, but Clay became jealous as Jack came out of Heilki and Raimundo's mouth. Clay nodded and smiled. "I'm just glad your safe. Is he treatin' ya well?" Clay asked. Heilki nodded. "Yeah! He's been really nice and wonderful to me!" Heilki smiled. Clay became more jealous and frowned. "Well, ya'll have a good night. I need to rest for tomorra'" Clay opened the door of his room and Raimundo left. "You comin' home tomorrow?" Raimundo asked. Heilki shrugged and said good night. Raimundo was about to say good night, till Jack came in the screen, without a shirt. "Heilki... Who are you talking to at this time? Its already 2:17" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jack, go to bed." Heilki shooed him away. Jack saw Raimundo and glared at Heilki. "You calling them to help you?" Jack growled. Heilki shook her head no. "I was telling him that I'm alright. That's all." Heilki petted Jack's head.

"Get off the screen wise guy!" Raimundo barked. "Who you callin' wise guy!?" Jack growled. "Don't start now please." Heilki mumbled. Jack placed his head on Heilki's shoulder while his arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Wait a minute, You two are going steady!" Raimundo gasped. Heilki jumped and blushed. "I-I guess you could say that..." Heilki stuttered. Jack nodded and smiled. "She's mine so back off." Jack stuck his tongue out. "Don't tell anybody OK? You know how they'll act." Heilki pointed out. Raimundo nodded and promised. "Alright, good night Mrs. Spicer!" Raimundo joked. Heilki giggled and said good night. They hung up and Heilki and Jack went back to bed. "You going back?" Jack asked. "I'm the dragon of the moon. I need to go back. But I'll visit you on the weekends OK?" Heilki kissed Jack's nose. Jack agreed and they both fell back to sleep.

(MORNING)

Heilki yawned and got up. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:27. Jack was still sleeping, she smiled and kissed his head. She snuck down stairs and looked for the kitchen. It took her at least 10 mins to get there. You can't blame her, the house is huge! But she started cooking breakfast. While she was doing that, she turned to see a baby sitting on the counter, staring at her. "Oh! hello!" Heilki smiled and waved. The little girl just sat there... Staring. Heilki raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She continued cooking. She made her own coffee, She put the breakfast on a tray and headed upstairs. While she was coming upstairs, Jack slowly woke up. Heilki came in the room and smiled. "Good morning Jack." Heilki smiled and placed the food on Jack lap. Jack smiled and kissed Heilki. "You made this?" Jack smelled the food, it smelled like heaven on a golden tray, literally, it was on a golden tray. Heilki nodded and giggled and Jack dug in the food and drooled.

"You're just adorable!" Heilki giggled. Jack smiled and licked his lips. "I'm just glad that your mine. No one in my life but you had done this for me." Jack wiped a tear. Heilki smiled and kissed Jack's nose. "But who was that little girl that I saw in the kitchen?" Heilki asked. "She has red hair the brown highlights, about this small and was sucking on a pacifier?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! How did you know?" Heilki was shocked. "Oh, that's my little sister, Sally. She's just 8 months and she can beat me in chess." Jack sighed. Heilki sat down on the bed and sighed. "She was looking at me like she hates me." Heilki pouted. Jack nuzzled her head and smiled. "She does that all the time. Its weird that she doesn't do that to me though. But that's because I'm her big brother." Jack chuckled. Heilki thought for a moment, thinking about her brother. Her brother would depend on her all the time, asking her do help him with things, being the role model for him. Heilki smiled and looked like Jack.

"She reminds me of my brother, he always depended on me." Heilki grew a big goofy grin on her face. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well Jack, after this I need to leave OK?" Heilki cupped his cheek. Jack pouted and sighed. "You're part of the loser monks..." Jack growled. "They're not losers! If you get to know them! They're not bad!" Heilki smiled. "Fine, but I'll see you during the battle OK?" Jack smiled. Heilki nodded. Jack gave her some skinny jeans and a big red shirt. The shirt said "DON'T HATE BECAUSE MY MUSIC IS BETTER". Heilki changed her clothes. She kissed Jack good-bye and left. Once she was outside. Jack ran out shirtless, "Wait! Heilki!" Jack grabbed her arm. He gave her a bracelet and some goggles. "This will turn into a speed running device that will make you run so fast that you will run the speed of light." Jack smiled. She put on the bracelet and it said "I Love You" In cursive. Heilki smiled and kissed Jack once more. She waved good-bye and ran.

(AT THE DOJO)

Heilki finally made it and smiled. "Oh Jack, you crazy boy." Heilki blushed and smiled. Raimundo popped out of nowhere and scared her. "So, how was the "sleep over" Heilki? Have fun?" Raimundo grew a smirk on his face. Heilki glared at Raimundo and pouted. "That's none of your business!" Raimundo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Heilki's neck. "Calm down. I was just jokin' with ya!" Raimundo smiled. Heilki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey Heilki?" Raimundo asked nervously. Heilki turned her head towards Raimundo and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She answered. "I might've spread the secret a little bit.." Raimundo gulped. Heilki paused for a moment and gasped. She started choking Raimundo and cursing in Spanish. "Who did you tell!?" Heilki snarled. "CAN'T... BREATHE...!" Raimundo coughed. Heilki let go and asked the question again. "Cla-" Clay burst out the doors like a bull in rage. Clay turned to Heilki and growled. "Are you datin' that vermin Jack Spicer now are you!?" Clay was only inches away from Heilki's face. His muscles tensed and he grinded his teeth.

Heilki looked at Raimundo and glared at him. Raimundo made a nervous smile and shrugged. "Heh heh... Sorry?" Raimundo shivered. Heilki looked back at Clay and sighed. "And so what if I am? You are you going to do, jump him?" Heilki opened one eye. Clay paused and looked at Heilki with shock. Clay closed his eyes and sighed. He grew angrier at Heilki, mostly Jack Spicer was getting him pissed. "Maybe I will lil' girl. You ain't gonna waist you time with some type of wanna be alright? He ain't good enough for you." Clay barked. "Why do you care so much? You're not my dad." Heilki raised her voice. "Because- well because he's the bad guy! You can't be datin' a freakin' villain!" Clay yelled. Heilki glared and growled. "Well I am. You're not going to do anything. You're the worst friend ever! Not supporting me at all! This is stupid, I'm going to my room." Heilki snatched her stuff and pushed Clay out of her way. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Dude... What was that for?" Raimundo glared at Clay. Clay kept hearing echos of Heilki sentence. _Well I am. You're not going to do anything. You're the worst friend ever! Not supporting me at all!_

"I-I... don't know... He ain't worth her time and you know that! You believe me right?" Clay grabbed Raimundo's shoulders and shook him violently. "Actually-" Raimundo pushed off of Clay. "Not this time. You're 18 man, act like it." Raimundo backed away slowly and ran after Heilki. Clay was all alone. "Damn, well that hurt." Clay stuttered.

(IN HEILKI'S ROOM)

Heilki's eyes were burning with so many tears running down her face. Raimundo reached her door and knocked on her wall. "Knock knock, You alright?" Raimundo made a small smile. Heilki jumped and chocked. She looked at Raimundo and shook her head. She bursted into tears. Raimundo walked to her bed and hugged her. It's alright Heilki. mi madre siempre me dijo que nadie puede cambiar la forma en que se siente. No importa lo que tenga que pasar, o lo que otros dicen. Clay estaba siendo un idiota total. Quiero decir, no me gusta Jack, pero si te gusta, no te detendré. Ese es usted. Nunca saltar delante de cambiarte. Quiero que lo sepas." Raimundo rocked his crying friend side by side slowly. "Thank you Rai. You're a true friend." Heilki sniffed. Out side the door, was Clay, snooping around. His heart ached in pity. He sighed and walked away slowly. "But you can't blame Clay." Raimundo thought out loud. Heilki raised an eyebrow." What do you mean?" Heilki sniffed once more. "He was probably jealous ya know? I mean, you're 16 so I guess he was trying to protect you." Raimundo patted her back. Heilki jumped and up and growled. "He is just trying to push me and Jack away. He doesn't care!" Heilki's reddish aura appeared again.

"Woah woah, I'm on your side, I'm just looking at the other side more closely." Raimundo smiled nervously. Heilki's faded away and turned back to light blue. "I mean, to tell you the truth, I used to like clay..." Heilki blushed a little. Raimundo chuckled and sighed. "He might like you and was just jealous that you're not with him." Raimundo shrugged. Heilki giggled and a spring green aura circled around. "You have a lot of colorful auras you know that?" Raimundo chuckled. Heilki nodded and got up. "I think Clay is too stiff though." Heilki pouted. Raimundo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on, its time for training. Put this on, this was my old uniform. I shrunk in the wash and I think its your size." Raimundo threw clothes at Heilki. "Thanks. Jack ripped up my clothes. Something about hating the colors." Heilki rolled her eyes.

"How did you guys get together? By force? Did he brainwash you?" Raimundo circled around Heilki. "No, its a long story. I'll meet you at training, I need to change." Heilki ran to her bathroom. Raimundo waved good-bye and left. Heilki changed and starting thinking for a moment. _'Why did Clay even care that I'm dating him anyway? Its not like he's gonna kill him, right?'_ Heilki lips puckered a little. _'Maybe I was too harsh on him'_ Heilki was walking in her room only in her underwear and her uniform shirt. She was fighting herself back in forth. Like the devil and angel conscience situation._ 'No! You did the right thing! He deserved to get yelled at!' 'Maybe he was just trying to protect me.' 'No he wasn't! He was just trying to screw up your brain and break your heart!' 'You don't know that!' 'Look, all I'm saying is that, I don't trust the guy. Maybe he's trying to RAPE YOU!' 'WHAT KIND OF CONSCIENCE ARE YOU!?' 'Obviously not a good one'_

Heilki looked into the mirror and sighed. "I have a one screwed up conscience." Heilki said to herself. She put on her pants and ran to train.

(TRAINING AERA)

"I'm here Master Fung! Sorry I'm late couldn't find m-" Heilki looked up to see Jack trying to steal the Shen Gon Wu. "Jack!" Heilki yelled. Jack shrieked and jumped. He turned to see Heilki standing there, glaring at him. "What?" Jack shrugged. "I thought you were going to stop stealing Shen Gon Wu here?" Heilki put her Hands on her hips. Jack sighed and walked up to Heilki. He wrapped his arms around Heilki and nuzzled in her hair. "Jack! Not right now!" Heilki whispered loudly. She shoved his face away from hers'. "Why? You're just too cute for me to stay away!" Jack pouted. Heilki blushed and sighed. "What do you need Jack? Are you stealing the Shen Gon Wu or not? Cause' you know I need to fight you if you are you know." Heilki raised an eyebrow. Jack smirk and chuckled. "Then yes, I am stealing the Shen Gon Wu." "Alright then Jack. I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Heilki pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and Third Arm Sash.

"This will be fun!" Jack laughed. Heilki rolled and eyes and smirked. "But you won't beat me Jackie darling!" Heilki started to taunt. Jack pulled out his monkey staff and The Mantis Flip Coin. They Xiaolin temple started to shape to the course. Rock shot from Heilki and Jack's feet. The rocks formed a circle and pointy rock were at the bottom. "Who ever knocks down the player first wins!" Jack smirks. Heilki paused and sighed. "How about this, First person to get tagged loses." Heilki smiled. Jack thought for a moment. "Oh alright. I didn't want to push you off anyway." Jack got in battle position. "GON YI TEMPI!" Heilki and Jack yelled. The battle has begun. Jack jumped from rock to rock using the monkey staff to chase Heilki. Heilki turned to see jack gaining speed. She used the Shroud of Shadows and disappeared. "Hey no fair babe!" Jack chuckled. Heilki jumped out of nowhere and jumped on Jack. Heilki won the showdown and the Temple went back to normal. "HA! I won!" Heilki laughed. Jack rubbed his head and smiled. Then they both noticed that Heilki was laying on Jack's chest.

Heilki blushed and looked away. "You embarrassed huh?" Jack cupped Heilki's cheek. Jack softly sealed a kiss upon Heilki's lips. Heilki smiled and a fusha colored arua circled around her. They both broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Oh Heilki, only if you knew how beautiful you are." Jack cupped Heilki cheek, leaving her the brightest of all red. "I know now." Heilki smiled. They both got up and laughed as if there was no one here with them, or at least that's what they think.

Clay was in hiding behind the temple wall. He snarled and hissed. "She'll be mine whether she likes it or not..." Clay's eyes turned from a sky blue, to a pale-dark blue. "Cause' he ain't worth it. Not in a million years." Clay finally said. He slowly walked to the weapon storage. He grabbed the Fist of Tebigong and growled for a moment. "Even if I have to kill him..." Clay walked out the room and looked at its emptiness. He looked away and turned off the lights. He then slammed the door shut, echoing through the halls.

(NEXT TIME ON XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN)

"Hey Raimundo!" Heilki yelled. Raimundo turned to see a water balloon hitting his face. "Haha, very funny." Raimundo chuckled. "Hey Rai, we should get Clay and Omi!" Raimundo suggested. Heilki smiled and nodded. They filled up at least 10 water balloons; 5 for Raimundo, 5 for Heilki. They both snuck behind Clay and Omi, who were talking about something, and Heilki threw the first water balloon at Clay and Raimundo at Omi. Omi screamed and Clay just stood there, confused of what just happened. "Oh come on Raimundo! I was not even wearing my swimming suit!" Omi pouted. Clay stared at Heilki and smirked. "Luckily I cam' prepared missy'!" Clay pulled out a water gun and shot at Heilki she screamed and got squirted with cold, icy, water. "No fair! Our water wasn't that cold!" Heilki shivered. Clay ran to Heilki and she screamed. Heilki started to run from a 'life or death' situation. Kimiko saw the water fight and grabbed her sling shot. "Hey Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled. Raimundo saw Kimiko and was hit once again in the face.

"Kimiko! You have saved me from another rubber orb that holds water!" Omi hugged Kimiko and hid behind her back. "Omi? That's a water balloon." Kimiko laughed. "Kimiko! Help me! I'm being shot with cold water!" Heilki screamed. Clay was laughing as Heilki's red crimson eyes were shining in the light. It kind of made him blush a little. "Run to me Heilki!" Kimiko aimed the water the balloon at Clay. Heilki ran straight towards Kimiko, and once Heilki was in Kimiko's range, "Duck Heilki!" Heilki slid under Kimiko and Kimiko hit Clay's face. Clay tripped and fell on the ground.


End file.
